1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and is directed to water sample collecting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is similar to and an improvement over the water sampler of my copending application Ser. No. 691,905 issued on July 26, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,477. The manner of securing the ball valves in position in a sealed position at each of the cylinders has been simplified, made more effective and less expensive in production costs. Also, the pressure relief valve has been improved while only a single lanyard is used instead of two in the operation of the ball valves. In all other respects the water sample collecting devices are identical in structure and operation.